


Une Douzaine de Fleurs

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon to RP, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Language of Flowers, M/M, One Word Prompts, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For two of the few people I hold dear in my metaphorical heart, I present a dozen drabbles based on handpicked prompts from a list found in Tumblr (towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts).





	

**Author's Note:**

> For two of the few people I hold dear in my metaphorical heart, I present a dozen drabbles based on handpicked prompts from a list found in Tumblr ( **towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts** ).

( 11. Amaranth )  


_"Unable are the loved to die, for love is immortality…" – Emily Dickinson_

  
Since the establishment of their contract, Maurice had stopped aging, keeping his youthful appearance and unable to pass on due to old age. Still, it did not prevent his end from coming through other unnatural means such as accidents or attacks. Because of this, his fiancé took great lengths to protect him from meeting an untimely death, though their agreement had an additional clause that would turn Maurice into a demon in case such a tragedy occurred. Still, while the transformation would ensure that they could live on together indefinitely, neither would give up his humanity so soon. Not yet.

( 44. Arbutus )  


_"…My whole heart, will be yours forever…I will become yours and you will become mine…" – Sara Bareilles_

  
The bands found on their respective right hands symbolized their promise to each other. Precious stones and metals were carefully woven together to make the matching pieces, yet their value was incomparable to what they meant for the couple. In times of confusion and fear, one of the rings would be taken off, yet it always found itself returned to its bearer in the end. One day soon, these will be complimented with another pair of rings that represent a more formal vow between them formed in a social institution acknowledged by society. It will stay on their left hands.

( 19. Hibiscus )  
His fiancé was no saint, metaphorically or otherwise. He was a fallen angel, cast out of Heaven and worse, thrown into the depths of Hell. Though he shared some of his past experiences, the words barely expressed the horrors he had to go through in the hands of his uncle.  
Still, he could not deny the fact that his fiancé was beautiful— no, he did not pertain to the physical appearance of his love, though he was handsome. The beauty he was thinking about stemmed from the endurance and strength the other possessed, despite hardships. Or was it called stubbornness?  
  


( 132. Anemone )  


_"Little do you know I’m still haunted by the memories…Little do you know I know you’re hurting while I’m sound asleep…Our love is here and here to stay." – Alex  & Sierra_

  
Neither could help but fear for the other excessively, for various reasons.  
As Sytry had often stated, Maurice had been thrust into a number of bad situations ever since they became close. Though the demon managed to save his beloved from the worst of things, the fact that the other had to go through such things upset him.  
Maurice, on the other hand, was concerned with the depressing outlook his fiancé had, most especially on himself. The constant talks of breaking their contract to protect him understandably did not help lessen his worries.  
Truly, their persistent worrying testified their selflessness.

( 97. Lily of the valley )  


_"The course of true love never did run smooth." – Lysander_

  
Trust is a fragile thing; so easily it is misplaced and broken, never to be repaired without seeing cracks. Yet there are those who throw caution to the wind and take a leap of faith in order to have a shot at happiness. Whether they achieve it or not does not matter— they take the chance knowing the many painful and heartbreaking risks involved.  
Fortunately for them, they trusted each other unreservedly. Though doubt occasionally clouded their minds into believing otherwise, they knew each other very well and knew the truth from what was said in a highly emotional state.

( 92. Lobelia )  


_"Sweeter than sweet…but your wings are the devil’s— before your sweetness there is bitter..." – Kim Nam-joon (Rap Monster), BTS_

  
He had done it in a fit of anger, he reasoned, yet his words ceased as he eyed the scars of his fiancé once again. At that time, he had wanted the other to leave him alone, and was met with a stubborn opposition. His demon side then took over and hit his beloved on the cheek, making them shocked for the same reason. Regardless of which side was in control then, the blame would always be on him.  
The lines on his face made sure he never forgot the day his fiancé attacked him, but he was still staying.

( 118. Dandelion )  
It would be hard— their lives would only have instances of peace before they were dragged into yet another situation that may or may not be dangerous (it usually was for one or both of them, and also included other people they cared about). There would be drama, arguments followed with slammed doors and numerous tears, and there would be immense pain that made one wonder when they would decide to end it all and leave.  
They supposed, though, that they would handle it. So long as the other was by their side, it would be alright. So they lived.  
  


( 141. Ambrosia )  
What a lovely pair they made; they were truly meant to be.  
Both were fairly attractive, yet that beauty paled in comparison to the bright and warm aura they exuded when they were together. The blonde, ever vivacious, would have his eyes alight whenever he talked about something he had found interesting or amusing that day. The other, with the unusual blue (or was it violet?) hair, would listen to his companion with a smile, sometimes interrupting to add to what was said.  
Their intertwined hands would cause spectators to either feel envious or revolted (not that the pair noticed).  
  


( 74. Almond )  
With every passing moment comes a chance for something to go wrong. Who can say what tomorrow will bring? One with future vision may give an answer, but fate is fickle, and would possibly twist itself just to spite the clairvoyant in question.  
Still, the two will rise above the challenges of their far-from-normal everyday lives and face the obstacles together. Their love unites them, and their promise strengthens their bond. Come what may, they will endure and get past it, strong as ever. Their combined spirit will not break.  
Many different tomorrows will come, but they will remain unchanged.  
  


( 71. Red roses )  


_"L’amour est l’emblème de l’éternité, il confond toute la notion de temps, efface toute la mémoire d’un commencement, toute la crainte d’une extrémité." – Madame de Staël_

  
It will never end, that love of theirs. A shared emotion so strong that it rivals a star in both heat and intensity. Though, unlike the heavenly body, it would not disappear even after several millennia. It will never die.  
May time remain mystified in its inner workings, for when it began is inconsequential, and though many fear it to someday fade away, it will not. An anomaly, one may call it, but such is true love. It is simply beyond comprehension. Love is love is love is love is love is love is love is love. It simply is.

( 29. Chestnut / 33. Mallow )  
The most beautiful boy in school, with unsoiled white fingers, and dedicated to his prefect to a fault— that was how others described Maurice Cole before his dismissal from being a fag. At present, he could hear hushed whispers say otherwise as he passed the hallways. If he was the type to admit his misgivings, he would say that he deserved it. Had he been his former self, he would have asked them if that was the best they could do. Neither options appealed to him now; all he wanted was to be worthy of his fiancé’s love and attention.  
  


(23. Love lies bleeding / 64. Bellflower )  


_"The what-if’s and should-have’s will eat your brain." – John O’Callaghan_

  
Despite all the reassurances and happy memories with his beloved, Sytry would wonder if he being upset or jealous was unfounded when the other mentioned Redmond or Harcourt with elation or wistfulness in his tone. At times, he asked himself: “Am I merely a replacement for them? Can he not see me and wishes I was them?” One time, he had voiced his worry out loud, and was met with Maurice’s shake of the head and a light whack on his own head, followed by an endearing call of “dummy.” His doubts retreated back into the depths of his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will one day edit this work just to improve on the formatting— _curse my lost knowledge of the usage of html tags_.


End file.
